1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail shape acquiring device, a drawing apparatus which includes the nail shape acquiring device, a method for controlling a nail shape acquiring device, and a computer-readable recording medium which stores a program for controlling a nail shape acquiring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus configured to print a nail design on a fingernail or the like is conventionally known. Such a printing apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-232414, for example.
In this printing apparatus, a curved shape of a nail in its width direction is acquired, and a nail design is corrected so as to conform to the acquired curved shape, and the corrected nail design is printed on the nail, thereby enabling appropriate printing of the design on the curved nail surface.
In the course of acquiring the curved shape in the width direction of a nail, there may occur a case where the curved shape is not acquired properly, for example because it is affected by a noise or by surface irregularities of the nail, because the position of acquiring the curved shape of the nail is inappropriate, or due to other various factors.
In such a case, if the nail design is corrected to conform to the acquired curved shape of the nail, not knowing that the curved shape was not acquired properly, and if the corrected nail design is printed on the nail, the printing may not be performed appropriately on the nail, leading to a failure in printing of the nail design on the nail.
Conventionally, it was not possible to appropriately determine whether the curved shape of a nail was acquired properly or not.